


Emperor's Punishment

by Nullifier



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Castration, Cock & Ball Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nullifier/pseuds/Nullifier
Summary: Hayama and Nebuya get called by their new captain Akashi for a secret meeting. They both arrive, but are punished by Akashi for refusing to accept him as their captain.Warning: Graphic! These stories are for people with very dark and messed up fetishes!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Emperor's Punishment

Hayama taps his foot while leaning against the wall outside the gym. He’s getting more and more annoyed at Akashi who’s late as usual.

Hayama: “That brat. Calling a secret meeting and showing up late. And you call yourself the captain? What a sham!”

Bored out of his mind, he heads inside the gym again.

Hayama: “Ah! I’ve had enough! I might as well get some practice in while I wait!”

As he heads towards the gym’s storage to grab a ball, he hears some sounds coming from the locker room.

Hayama: “Hm? Akashi? Is that you?”

Hayama starts walking towards the locker room and opens the door.

Hayama: “If you were here, you should’ve said somethi-”

Once opens the door, he freezes at the sight in front of him. He sees Nebuya there sitting on the ground with his hands tied behind his back, a gag in his mouth, and his crotch completely exposed. Akashi was kneeling in front of Nebuya with his head turned around at Hayama. Nebuya appears to be screaming at Hayama to get away, but nothing but muffled screams come out through the cloth tied around his mouth.

Akashi: “About time you got here, Hayama.”

Hayama freezes up and tries to take a step back.

Hayama: “Wha-what are you doing?”

Akashi gets up and starts walking towards him, picking up a basketball. He starts walking towards the terrified Hayama, who’s still frozen in place.

Hayama:  _ Move! Move, Hayama Kotaro! _

As Akashi gets closer and closer, he starts dribbling the ball around. The terrified Hayama suddenly trips, having witnessed Akashi’s Ankle Breaker for the first time.

Hayama: “S-stay away!”

Akashi swiftly takes out a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket and cuffs one of Hayama’s wrists. He then drags him over to the bench directly across from where Nebuya was and cuffs his hands behind his back, forcing him to face Nebuya. He then gets another gag and ties it around Hayama’s mouth to keep him from talking and takes his pants and underwear off as well, same as Nebuya.

Akashi: “Now that we’re all here, it’s time to start the secret meeting.”

Akashi pulls out a tape recorder and presses the play button.

_ Nebuya: “Ahhh! I’m sick of this! Why do we have to listen to some first year brat?!” _

_ Hayama: “I know, right?! Just because he’s the from the Generation of Miracles doesn’t mean we have to put up with this!” _

_ Mibuchi: “Hmm… Well, I don’t like this either, but it’s undeniable that he’s the most suited for the job.” _

_ Nebuya: “Come on, where’s your pride as an uncrowned king?!” _

Akashi stops the recording, looking at the shocked faces of his comrades.

Akashi: “So, seems like the two of you still don’t accept me as your captain. I will have you know, that an emperor’s words are absolute.”

Akashi grabs Nebuya’s face and forces him to look him in the eyes.

Akashi: “If I didn’t see the potential in you two, I’d have you beheaded. However, you’re in luck.”

Akashi lets go and grabs two pairs of pliers from his pocket and puts them in front of Nebuya’s face.

Akashi: “Dogs like you should just silently obey. But don’t worry, the two of you will become more obedient when I’m through with you.”

Nebuya realizes what Akashi’s about to do and starts struggling against the handcuffs, as well as keeping his legs shut. Akashi sits next to Nebuya and wraps a leg behind him, using it to force his left leg still. He then uses his other leg to force open Nebuya’s right leg, exposing his crotch for Hayama to see.

Akashi: “Now then, let’s get rid of these pesky things between your legs.”

Akashi takes each of Nebuya’s balls in his pliers and starts clamping down on them. Nebuya starts struggling in pain as he feels his balls slowly getting crushed flatter and flatter until finally, they pop under the pressure and ooze their contents into his sack.

Hayama’s eyes go wide as he witnesses the castration of his fellow teammate in front of him. He watches as Nebuya starts spazzing out before finally slumping over when he’s completely unconscious.

Akashi not takes out a knife and a lighter from his pocket and heats it up. He takes Nebuya’s hard cock in his hand and admires its size.

Akashi: “I would’ve let you off with just this, but for trying to avoid my punishment, I’ll be taking this as well.”

Akashi slices right through Nebuya’s cock with the burning knife and goes straight through his sack, cleanly slicing off the entire thing.

Akashi grabs Nebuya’s severed package roughly by the shaft and starts walking towards Hayama.

Akashi: “So then, Hayama, I’ll give you two choices. You can stay still and you’ll at least get to keep this.”

Akashi then starts swinging Nebuya’s package in front of Hayama’s face, holding it by the foreskin.

Akashi: “Or I can take the whole thing from you.”

Hayama stares in horror. While he certainly didn’t want to lose his balls, he didn’t want to lose his dick on top of it. He spreads open his legs for Akashi, giving him full access of his balls.

Akashi: “Excellent. That’s the kind of obedience I expect of my subjects. Now hold still.”

Akashi prepares his pliers again, getting each of Hayama’s balls in them as he quickly clamps down. Hayama suddenly closes his legs out of reflex as he felt the intense pain in his crotch. Akashi wastes no time and finishes the job quickly, ending Hayama’s sex life in mere seconds. Hayama spazzes out and then passes out from the pain.

Akashi takes out his knife one last time and heats it up.

Akashi: “You didn’t keep your legs open for me. Now accept your punishment.”

Akashi slices off Hayama’s package as well, leaving a large, burnt scar where his dick and his balls used to hang. He then unlocks the handcuffs keeping them still and lays them on the benches before heading out with his two new toys.


End file.
